Parting Ways
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: “It was not a tomb, there was not a name plate, the Order would not allow it. But all of them would forever remember this place as his -his his his- resting place”. Kanda Yuu-centric.


**Fic: ****_Parting ways_**

_**Fandom:**_ _D. Gray Man. Kanda Yuu-centric. _

**Rated: **_General _

**For: **author** Nerva al'Thor / LJ user **nobeansprout 

**Warnings:** _Angst. Death fic. Apart from that, none._

**Summary:** "_It was not a tomb, there was not a name plate, the Order would not allow it. But all of them would forever remember this place as his -_**_his his his_**_- resting place"._

**_"Parting Ways"_**

One of the figures stepped forth, a hand reaching out, out, out and upwards, towards the horizon, towards the fading blues and yellows of the darkening sky.A faded crimson ribbon, thin and softened strip of cloth, danced among the fingers of the outstretched hand. The wind blew, the ribbon danced, threatening to slip out of the weak grasp.

The silence was broken, a soft voice, male and hushed.

_Kami-sama ni koi o shiteta koro wa  
Konna wakare ga kuru to wa omottenakatta yo_

Behind this figure, behind this person, behind this red-haired man, the rest of the survivors listened to the foreign language, to the strange words. Allen, Linali, Miranda and Noise Marie did not dare to break the enchantment.

_Mou nido to furerarenai nara  
Semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo_

Too many deaths, too many lives lost, too many friends buried, too many sacrifices made to win this war. Everyone thought their hearts wouldn't be able to cope with it anymore. Not after losing Krory, not after losing Komui, not after losing the Bookman, not after losing Cross Marian, Tiedoll, Klaud Nine and Winter Sokaro...The exorcists thought the price for this victory was already overpaid. Who would have thought that one more life needed to be laid down to end this massacre?

On top of the hill where they all stood, one lonely sword was embedded in the soil. And Lavi's whispers continued.

_It's a long long good-bye…_

The other exorcists could only recognize those English words, but still they waited and they listened and they stared at their friend, the new Bookman, whose green eye was transfixed in the image of the red ribbon billowing among his fingers. One last goodbye. One last goodbye to their friend, murmured in the native tongue of the person who had become the last sacrifice.

Sayonara sayonara nando datte  
_Jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete  
Te o furu no wa yasashisa da yo ne  
Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii_

Lavi-no, the Bookman took one more step forward, and after seriously considering to let loose the red ribbon in the wind -and it was not a mere ribbon, it was a hair tie, it was a hair tie for long blue/black tresses- he decided against it, and instead, loosely wound it around the hilt of the solitary sword.

It was not a tomb, there was not a name plate, the Order would not allow it. But all of them would forever remember this place as his -his his his- resting place. This was the resting place of Kanda Yuu.

_Sayonara sayonara itoshii hito  
Anata ga ita kara aruite koreta  
Hitori nanka ja nakatta yo ne  
Ima kotae ga hoshii_

Or maybe a God and Heaven did exist, and Kanda Yuu's soul would find itself somewhere quiet and white and peaceful where to meditate. Or maybe he would be reborn, like the Asian culture said.

Lavi, no, the Bookman almost smiled at the thought. No one could know for sure. He, whom had been considered Kanda Yuu's closest friend, could barely phantom what kind of haven the Japanese man would desire, or what kind of second life he would be thrown into.

_Moshi umarekawatte mata meguriaeru nara  
Sono toki mo kitto atashi o mitsukedashite  
Mou nido to hanasanaide tsukamaetete  
'Hitori ja nai' to sasayaite hoshii _

The red-haired man knew for sure that the Japanese man would curse him and despise the song being murmured right in those moments. It was cutesy and sad and foolishly romantic... but Lavi, no, the Bookman could not help himself. It was indeed one long and painful goodbye.

"Let's go now", Bookman turned back to his friends -the last ones standing- and they all made their way downhill.

Allen, eyes shining like melted crystal -Kanda Yuu did warn him about his open emotions- asked Lavi, with a thread of a breaking voice, what that song meant.

Bookman smiled, and took a deep breath.

The others gathered close to listen.

**_END_**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**Notes:** The song ( Diamond Crevasse) is taken from anime series Macross Frontier -no comment- because this ending theme frankly makes me sad. And when I feel sad, I tend to think of Yuu.

I would really like to encourage you to listen to the song, and thus I would like to provide the link, but the site is being tricky and won't let me post the link even if I add spaces, so please search it in **you tube . com** either under Diamond Crevasse or Macross Frontier ending

Only some verses of it have been used, and the English translation of those particular verses is provided below:

_When I was in love with God  
I never thought that such a parting would come  
If I couldn't ever touch you again  
Then I'd want you to embrace me again for the last time at least_

_It's a long long good-bye…_

_Goodbye, goodbye, over and over again  
I tell myself as best as I can  
Waving my hand is kindness, right?  
Now, I want strength_

_Goodbye, goodbye, beloved one  
If you were with me, I would've been able to walk here  
I wasn't alone, right?  
Now, I want the answer_

_If I am reborn and we can come across each other again  
Surely you'll find me then  
Don't ever let go of me again, catch me  
I want you to whisper "You're not alone"_


End file.
